The Mouse Genetic Core (Core A) will support the work of the Program Project Grant (PPG) by providing[unreadable] BAG transgenic mouse strains to Projects 2 and S.The Core will also as integrate recombineering[unreadable] technology with BAG transgenic production based upon the results obtained in Projects 1 and in support[unreadable] of Project 2 and 3. The Core will further determine expression levels of isoforms of mouse SLAM-Family[unreadable] genes and provide these data to Project 1, 2 and 3. In addition, the Genetic Core will serve as a repository[unreadable] for all newly developed mouse strains and distribute breeder pairs of these mice to the Projects and the[unreadable] scientific community, as needed.[unreadable] Specific Aim #1: To generate BAC-based transgenic mouse strains which will be bred with the[unreadable] C57BL/6 mouse that lacks the whole SLAM-locus and with the CD48 and Ly108 C57BL/6 mice.[unreadable] Specific Aim #2:To examine the expression of splice variants of mouse SLAM family members in[unreadable] NZM2410, NZM2328 and 129Sv/C57BL/6 congenic 86-100cM mice.[unreadable] Specific Aim #3: Maintain transgenic and knockout mouse strains used by Projects 2 and 3.[unreadable]